The game of golf has spawned a major economic industry, estimated to be a 70 billion dollar industry, with a total impact on the U.S. economy being estimated at 170 billion dollars. Many who play the game of golf attribute enjoyment of the game to the outdoor environment and camaraderie with friends. As part of the enjoyment, individuals often enjoy a cigar during the numerous rounds involved with the typical golf outing. The ability to store or hold a cigar as a golfer travels to and from various putting greens is important to the game playing experience.